He Stole a Priceless Treasure, My Heart
by Nyxis
Summary: Shannon is Prosper's Twin sister and Bo's big sister. When all three of them run away to Venice away from their hated Aunt and Uncle, the last thing she expected was to fall in love with the thief lord.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I couldn't stand it here a moment longer. Aunt Ester is absolutely horrid and Uncle is no better. Oh, sorry. I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Shannon. Older sister to Bo and twin to Prosper. We are both 16. Bo is only 6 well if you asked him yourself; it would be six and a quarter. Aunt Ester took Prosper away from us.

I was lying in my bed with a book in sweatpants and a t-shirt. I absolutely hate the frilly things Aunt Ester makes me wear. She wants me to be 'a lady.' Yeah right. Anyways, I heard a door open and in comes Bo rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand sleepily. I set my book down and got up to meet him and then kneeled down to him on my knees.

"What's wrong Bo?" I asked.

"Bad dream." He mumbled.

"Aw Bo, it was just a dream. Besides, you know your big sister wouldn't let anything bad happen to you right?" He nodded and I picked him up and we walked back to his room. It was probably around two in the morning and Aunt and Uncle were more than likely to be asleep.

I put Bo in his bed and started to tuck him in when there was a knock at the window. I froze. Was it some robber? A kidnapper? Before I could stop him, Bo had already pulled back the curtain. I would know his curly brown hair and blue eyes anywhere.

"Prosper. I breathed. Bo opened the window and we both imminently attacked him in hugs.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me." Bo said.

"Shannon, Bo, let's get you two out of here." Prosper said.

"Hold on. Let me get my stuff." Prosper nodded at me and I crept back into my bedroom. I put on a black tank top, black skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and two inch heel boots that went just above my calves. In a large messenger bag, I put in extra clothes, my make up; you know all that good stuff. I put my dark chocolate curly hair in a ponytail and took one last look around my room before grabbing my roller blades. Where we were going, I didn't know and I didn't care. As long as I got out of there.

I grabbed some money I had been saving for a long time. I had about 50 dollars. I quietly tip toed back into Bo's room where Prosper was helping Bo get his stuff together.

"Ugh you would not believe the kinds of things Aunt made me wear." I complained in hushed tones. Bo started to giggle.

"Aunt Ester made her wear girly dresses and they were PINK too!" Prosper started to chuckle, probably imaging me in something frilly and girly and pink. I narrowed my eyes at Prosper and he imminently shut up.

"That's what I thought." I followed Prosper to the window and put on my roller blades and put my boots into my messenger bag. We all jumped through the window and I, surprisingly, landed without falling on my butt with roller blades on. Prosper, wasn't so lucky and fell on his back. He triggered an alarm and blinding lights flashed on. Prosper grabbed Bo and took my hand and ran, well I skated. Prosper got on his bike with Bo on his back while Aunt and Uncle came out yelling. We stared going as fast as we could and didn't stop until we reached a train station. We hoped into one of the cars and shut the heavy door. We had made it. We were gone and away from Aunt and Uncle. I sighed in relief and rested my head on the cars metal wall. 'Finally' I thought before sleep and exhaustion took over me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I forgot to do the disclaimer before. I do NOT own the thief lord. Just Shannon and The plot. Thanks! And dont forget to REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

Chapter 2

I was shaken awake and for a moment, I couldn't remember where I was then I saw Prosper and everything came back.

"Shannon, we're here." I nodded and Prosper opened the car door letting sunlight blind me momentarily. We got out and we started wondering around looking for a way to get to Venice. Eventually we snuck onto a gondola covered with tarp. We all managed to squish in and we were on our way. I leaned my head on Prospers shoulder and started to doze. Unfortunately, poor Bo kept coughing. I hoped he wasn't coming down with something. I opened my eyes when Prosper, and Bo lifted the tarp to see out.

"Look Prop! Gondolas!" Bo said held up two small models.

"What are you doing opening the boxes? Put them back." Prop said.

"I didn't. This one was open already." Bo said. Prosper looked exasperated.

"Put them back anyway. They don't belong to us." My little brother reluctantly put them where he found them. When we docked, we started to get out ,and the man steering the gondola saw us.

"Oi! Oi! Where do you think you're going? Wont have little thieves on my boat!" The man yelled. I got out first and Prosper handed Bo to me and he started to get the bike out but the man got the bike and began a tug of war.

"Prosper lets go!" I cried. He let go and we went running, me skating, away still holding Bo. When we ran far enough, my feet were hurting and we stoped for a minute for me to put my boots on. I stuffed the roller blades in my bag and we kept walking. Eventually, it got dark out and we were walking along when Bo stopped.

"I'm hungry." He complained.

"Its the last one." Prosper said and handed Bo a roll of bread.

"Have we got enough money?" Bo asked. I turned to him.

"I have about 50 but that wont last us long." I said sadly.

"Don't worry. I'll find us enough to eat." Prosper reassured me.

"I know 'cause you're my big bro." Bo said cheerfully but started coughing again and they were growing worse. We stopped in front of a drug store and Prosper went in to see if there was anything for Bo. I waited with him outside. About two minutes after Prosper went in, he came out running.

"Lets go!" he yelled. Bo gasped and dropped his bread. I picked him up and ran to. The clerk was chasing us. I had no idea what happened nor did i want to know. We just kept running. We stoped in a dead end ally. I set Bo down on a small stage of some sort and Prosper looked around.

"I think we lost him." He said out of breath. He sat down.

"I think we lost ourselves as well." I went to sit by Bo.

"Prop?" Bo asked. He replied with a 'mm hmm.'

"When you have no money do you run away from everyone?"

"We aren't running away anymore Bo. Mom wanted us to be here. This is where we live now." I widened my eyes. 'Here?' I asked in my head. Bo voiced them, coughing. Prosper laughed.

"No silly. In Venice. There must be a reason why she loved it here so much." I sighed exhausted. Bo started pulling on the sleeve of my leather jacket with a panicked expression on his face. I turned around and saw nothing.

"What is it Bo?"

"Th-the fish man looked at me." All i saw was a statue.

"Youre tired. The shadows can play tricks on you in the night." Prosper said.

"Are you lost?" We heard a voice say. I jumped up and so did Prosper and Bo stood on the stage thing.

"No." Prosper said putting Bo behind his left and me on his right.

"You look lost to me." It was a boy. In a black long coat, to his calves, jeans, converse, and a black and white striped shirt. He had on a mask with a long bird beak over the nose. He had dark brown hair and from what I could see, his eyes were the same. He looked about my age. 16. His eyes flickered to me then back to Prosper. Bo started to cough again.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Prosper asked.

"Questions better but by me to you." He said smoothly. Bo started to cough again. Bo had both his hands on Prospers shoulder, hiding behind him. He put his head between mine and my brothers'.

"Prosper. My little brother Bo, and my twin Shannon." The boy came up, took my hand and put a gentle kiss on it but I snatched it away. Prosper clenched his jaw/

"Have you lost your mommy and daddy?" The boy continued to question us. I winced in my head. My parents were a touchy subject to me. Prosper knew that and took my hand, giving it a squeeze. The boy saw it.

"Yes as a matter of fact." Prosper said without emotion.

"Then I'll help you find them."

"You cant." I said. " They're not with us anymore."

"Ah, orphans. And so young." He went to tough Bo and I slapped his hand away. It didn't seem to faze him. He merely turned around and walked a couple steps.

"Now tell me," He turned around. "What did you steal? Money? Jewels? Are you lock-pickers? Purse-pickers? Pocket-pickers?" He made an indication to his pockets.

"We're not thieves. Please just leave us alone. We have no money."

"Now run along home, wherever that may be."

"This is where we live now." I looked at Prosper with disbelieving eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. Do you know what happens here after dark? Things little eyes should never, ever see " The boy said looking at me. I narrowed my eyes. What did he take me for? A child?

"We're not scared." I hissed.

"Not scared? Well aren't you the little tiger?" He growled making Bo and Prosper jump. I started to lunge at him but Prosper grabbed my arm.

"Hes not worth it Shannon." Prosper whispered in my ear. I just glared at the boy.

"We're not scared of here. We're not scared of you." Prosper answered.

"Good. Then follow me to safety. Right this way. Or would you rather sleep in the dark and damp doorways. Did I mention the rats?" He asked and walked away. I didn't want to but I refused to be weak. Bo jumped off the platform and pulled me and Prosper by the hands.

"What have we got to loose?" Bo asked. He did have a point. We walked through deserted alley's and streets following the bird boy. Then the boy turned around.

"Gentlemen, and most beautiful lady," At this I rolled my eyes. "my humble abode, the Stella, our star lair." Then he rain a bell.

"Strictly no grown-ups allowed." Then he knelt down to Bo's level. "You're not a grown-up are you? Only some of them are very small. You wouldn't be trying to trick me on my own turf, would you?" He asked.

" I'm six and a quarter." Bo said proudly. Then the boy took off his mask. My breath hitched in my throat. He was handsome. Not hot or fine as some girls would call him. He had a classic and mysterious look that made him very handsome.

"That makes you a V.I.P." He smiled at Bo. 'Oh gosh. I am in trouble.' I thought to myself. Then the door opened and in the doorway was a boy with sandy hair and well truthfully, very bad teeth.

"You give me the willies everytime youre late."

"Have I ever let you down?"

"What are they doing here?" He gestured with his head to us.

"They need my held. Just like you did, Riccio, dear boy. Remember?" Then he gave a gentle push on Prospers back and took my hand and led me inside. I felt my cheeks burn up and looked around the Stella so he wouldnt see.

"We've been staking out the Palazzo Pisani for days, like you told us." The other boy, Riccio, said. "Its always crowded. Parties and things." Riccio added.

"Then I'll fit in perfectly." He smirked. Geez. This boy was going to make my heart explode.

"Are you thieves or something?" Prosper asked.

"Not just any thieves. Scip's the Thief Lord, the greatest thief in Venice." Riccio boasted.

"Arent you scared of the police?" Prosper asked. We came out from behind a curtain, Scip, still holding my hand, turned on a power switch and all the lights came on. It was truely beautiful.

"Two o'clock. Typical. Steal a watch next time. We were gonna send out a search party." I heard a girls voice form above. On a balcony, was a girl, about my age, black straight hair and fair skined in, what i guessed was her pajamas. Bo began to cough once again.

"This little fellow has a nasty cough. Do you have anything in your medicine cupboard?" Scip asked. Soon came down was a boy with dark skin who introduced himself as Mosca, and the girls name was Hornet. She was happy that there was another girl, since she was the only one before. Then I found out that Scip was a nick name and his full was Scipio. The had two mattress's. Bo and Prosper would share while I got my own.

Hornet gave me some blankets and I changed into a tank top with short plat short that came mid thigh. After I changed I went down and saw Scipio talking with Prosper. Scipio had his back to me while Prosper was facing me. He saw me and stood. Scipio turned and his eyes raked by body. I blushed and when he noticed I caught him staring, he blushed too and looked away.

"I um came to you good night." I went to hug Prosper and then turned to Scipio.

"Bona notte re dei Ladri**(AN: Good night thief lord.)** and than you." I said. He nodded.

"Bona notte bella donna." **(Good night beautiful woman) **I blushed and he took my hand and kissed it. Then , he left. Prosper raised an eye brow and I just walked back to bed. I fell asleep dreaming about a certain boy in a certain bird mask.

* * *

**Ok I hope you all liked it! Please Review! No Flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to sunlight in my eyes. I got up and got dressed in a Vintage Nocturne Dress that was sky blue with white heels. My messenger bag could hold a lot of clothes okay. I brushed my dark curly long hair, did my make up, brush my teeth, all that good stuff and went downstairs.

"Good morning." I said sighing. Bo immediately jumped over to me and I picked him up.

"Shannon is really good at selling things." Bo said. I was confused and looked around the room. Everyone was there including the Thief Lord. On the table everyone surrounded was a bunch of expensive looking items. Scipio turned to me.

"Alright. If she can sell these to Barbarossa for a fair price, all you you can stay as long as you like." I turned to look at Prosper.

"He stole all that stuff and now he wants you to sell it for money." I nodded.

"I don't like this but if it means we get to stay here..." I trailed off. Scipio grinning and handed me the bag. Our fingers brushed and I blushed.

"Riccio will go with you." Scipio said softly. I nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~At Barbarossa's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riccio and I entered the shop. The shop keeper, who I assumed was Barbarossa, looked up, saw Riccio, and motioned us to head into the back room. We waited there until he was finished with his costomer.

"Well, well, I see the Thief Lord has a new worker." He said with a big smile, which was obviously fake. I made myself smile back.

"Ciao Barbarossa sig. Io sono infatti il consulente commerciale Thief Lord nuovo. Un piacere di conoscerti." I said kindly.** (Hello Mr Barbarossa. I am indeed the Thief Lords new trading consultant. A pleasure to meet you.) **Barbarossa seemed impressed with my politeness and nodded.

"So, Mr. Barbarossa, how is your wife?" I asked.

"I have no wife." He said simply.

"Really? What a shame. I would have guessed that you would have one or at least a girlfriend. Surly you are dating often." I asked innocently. Riccio looked at me as if i was crazy.

"Well I suppose I have plenty of women asking me." I nodded. He went back to looking at the pieces.

"I was hoping for a thousand. It's getting harder to pay for food and warm blankets." I said sadly and sniffled.

"You have many good pieces. I am prepared to give you 15 hundred." He said. My eyes widened.

"Sir! That is so generous." I exclaimed.

"I am in a generous mood." He smiled and handed me the money.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Oh and one more thing my dear. I have a client who would like him to seal something. It has big money in it." He said. I nodded urging him to continue.

"Have the Thief Lord meet my client at the church by the square at 3pm."

"In the afternoon? The Thief Lord wont like that at all." Riccio said.

"I don't care if he likes it. If he wants the money, he will be there." He said harshly to Riccio.

"Tell him my dear." He said sweetly to me. I nodded and Riccio and I left.


	4. Chapter 4

***At The Stella***

"Very well done, Shannon." Scipio smiled at me and I felt my cheeks light up. I looked down and nodded. We were currently eating a feast in celebration of the riches I gained for our gang. Scipio suggested him taking a break and thenRiccio told Scipio about the conte and the big money. That certainly sparked the Thief Lord's interest. Bo jumped up then.

"I'll help you Scip." He smiled.

"No you wont." me and Prop said at the same time but Bo was too stubborn.

"Scipio gave me the kittens so I'm going to help." He said hugging the little grey kitten against his chest. He could say that he was going as much as he wanted but I would not allow it and I know Prosper would side with me as well as Hornet with him just getting rid of his cold. I went to bed that night and again dreamed of the one and only Thief Lord.

* * *

***The Next Day***

I woke to someone jumping up and down on my mattress. I wrenched my eyes open to find Bo, his face less than an inch away.

"Gah!" I cried out and fell onto the floor. Bo just thought it was so funny and cracked up. I raised an eyebrow and grabbed and tickle tortured him.

"Stop it! It tickles!" he cried out.

"That's the point Bo!" I said smiling.

"Come on you two, we need to meet the conte. Well at least Scipio, Prosper and Riccio are." Hornet said from her mattress beside me. I rolled my eyes and got dressed. (Pic on profile)

When I went downstairs, Scipio was already there, looking as handsome as ever in his signature black trench coat, converse, black and white striped shirt, jeans and of course his mask. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning Shannon." I smiled back shyly.

"Morning to you too." I went to give Prosper a hug while stealing his toast.

"Hey! That's mine!" He cried.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm stealing it. Take it like a man!"

"I am a man." he mumbled. I raised an eyebrow.

"And that explains why you made such a big fuss over a piece of toast?" I asked skeptically. Prop just frowned.

"Are you two always like this?" Scipio asked with an amused gleam in his eyes which made him look even more attractive than usual.

'No! Bad Shannon!' I thought.

"Oh we're worse at home. We are just trying to impress you. Why? Well we have no idea." I laughed slightly. Being around him made me nervous. Then he nodded and smiled his dazziling smile and I couldnt help but stare. Then Hornet, Mosca, then Riccio and we were off.

* * *

***At the Foutain thingy(I am going off of the movie)***

Scipio, Prosper, and Riccio just went into the church and the others and I were sitting by the foutain. I saw Bo go off to play with the birds. Then I saw this boy around my age. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and pale skin. The complete opposite of Scipio. He came up to me and smiled.

"Buon Giorno, I am Luca." He introduced himself and took my hand to kiss it. I blushed.

"Ciao. I'm Shannon." I heard someone call his name from behind him.

"I am sorry, I must go but I would like to see you again if you will permit it." He said with hopeful eyes. I smiled.

"I would like that." He grinned.

"Tomorrow, same time?" I nodded and he kissed my hand again and left. He looked back at me once more before running off to join, what I assumed, his parents. Then Hornet elbowed me in the side.

"Someones got a boyfriend!" She said in a sing-sing voice.

"I do not." i mumbled but I turned red. Then we saw the three boys running out of the church and we immedently followed but behind us was a man following and I knew his name was Victor. Prosper had told me about him following him while he was on a walk. We all walked into a mask shop and Scipio went to distract him and we bolted. We ran and ran until we got to the stella where we all fell to the ground and panted in exhaustion. I hated running. Me and running had a hate/hate relationship. Then Scipio came through the door panting as well. After we all calmed down we decided to eat. Then Hornet had to open her big mouth.

"So Shannon, when are you meeting you boyfriend?" She asked innocently. Prosper and Scipio chocked.

"What?" They shouted. I glared at Hornet.

"I uh met a boy by the foutain today." I blushed.

"How do we know he isnt working for Victor?" Scipio demanded harshly.

"What is your problem? He was with his parents!" and with that I stormed upstairs.

* * *

**So yea, sorry it has taken me so long to update. I need to be modivated to do this. So, any thoughts on Luca? Please Review!**


End file.
